odin_initiativefandomcom-20200215-history
Interstitial: The Starblaster Incident
It had been a couple of months since Candlenights when Findall ran into Beita at a coffee shop. She told him about something happening with Vaela, and asked about the dagger he has that also appeared in the simulation. She left and Findall ran into Kevin, who apologized for what happened with Belinda in Hargo. He talked about how she had done a lot of bad things, but the conversation ended without and in-depth revelations. Sebastian took a visit to the Victoria Arboretum, which was mostly closed for a private party. While going to crash the party, he found a number of Ardaithian metal shards in a patch of green grass. He managed to activate one of the pieces which began floating and emanating green light that spread to the other pieces of Ardaithian metal. Flowers began to grow, which Sebastian harvested. He then stumbled upon a fundraiser party for Senator Wake's reelection campaign, populated by a number of civil rights groups. She talks to him about setting up a meeting with the others when they're interrupted by a Dragonborn named High Elder Cadmael, who takes the opportunity to vaguely threaten them before leaving. The Senator reconfirmed their meeting in two days and kicked him out of the fundraiser party. Felicity was spending her evening reading in the library when Noora came to deliver Felicity's new prosthetic leg. Eolas appeared again and watched the encounter where Noora told Felicity about her harrowing experience on an orbital station above Tethys early in her career, where she also lost a leg. Felicity managed to get Noora to not watch her put on the prosthetic and Noora left. She confronted Eolas and wanted to renegotiate their deal, and Eolas agreed to if she would get him Rose's soul. Eolas left, and Felicity called Rose in to try and put on the leg. She put on the prosthetic, but Felicity lost her ghost leg. Rose's night was spent making dinner for herself and Felicity, but Felicity was asleep. After tucking Felicity in, Rose went back to her room where she saw a light on. Inside her room, the black book she picked up in Hargo's black market was open to a magic map where it showed people's locations in the mini-castle. She woke Felicity and they both followed the steps to a door they had never seen before that opened into a crypt. Rose was able to walk through, but Felicity walked into the wall and Rose was gone. Rose was visited by Andlat, the god of death, who was confused that she had summoned him. Rose told him she didn't summon him, and he shrugged it off. Andlat told her that a choice was coming that she would have to make, and it would be difficult. As Elayma's favorite though, he said, she should be fine. The next day, the group went out to a club for a night out. Sebastian tried to get Rose to do something illegal, like stealing a dwarf's wallet, but he caved and they just put graffiti on a wall in an alley. The group then went to the Starblaster, a nightclub in a sleezy part of Victoria. Felicity and Findall were challenged to a dance off, but Findall was the one that took the offer while Felicity basically fell in love with a professor, a woman named River Rodriguez. While River and Felicity were dancing, Felicity had an incident where she saw Tessa standing in the crowd with her hair floating like she was underwater. Felicity started to panic and tried to get out, but was stopped when the elf that they had a dance off with launched a spell at the group. A fight ensued with these assassins, resulting in the group being almost taken out. Felicity was cut down, revived by Rose, and had an intense reaction like a sneeze. Energy was bursting out of her, disintegrating some of the assassins and eventually bringing down a whole block of the city. Findall was able to stun her and stop the onslaught, and the group fled the scene. This energy supposedly activated the device given to them by Senator Wake, that introduced itself as Korra.